Histoire d'un condamnée à mort
by miss serpentard
Summary: FICS COMPLETE enfin ça dépend de vous ! Harry a mal tournée, il racontes comment c'est arriver. C'est la réponse au défi de Sophie Black
1. prologue

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue+5 ou 6 chapitres+un épilogue

voilà bonne lecture...

_Histoire d'un condamner a mort_

****

_Prologue_

Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que je serais là, j'aurais sûrement ris au nez de cette personne, peut être que je l'aurais traité de fou…et pourtant… 

Qui aurais cru que je terminerais ici, que JE terminerais ici avec lui, probablement personne. La vie d'une personne peut basculer tellement vite, en un an ma vie c'est complètement transformer, j'avais des ami, du respect de le part d'une grande parti de la communauté magique. Mais maintenant mes anciens amis encore vivant m'ont tourner le dos il me lance même des regard de haine, et de souffrance, les sorcier me méprise et me craigne à la foi.

Vous pensez peut être que je suis triste de ça…que c'est une erreur…que « le garçon qui à survécu » ne devrait pas être à Azkaban dans la même cellules que Draco Malefoy, à attendre l'ultime châtiment âgé d'à peine plus de 16 ans ? Et bien vous avez tord…je le mérite.

Quand je vous ai dit que ma vie c'était transformé c'est pas seulement le comportement des autre qui en est la cause mais aussi le mien, même si mon attitude a étais influencer par certaine personne. 

Je vais vous expliquer…

N/A : Je sais c'est court, mais c'est la mise en route, le prologue et l'épilogue en fait c'est le présent et pour les chapitre Harry racontera comment il s'est retrouver à Azkaban.

Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos commentaire allez un ch'tit review... pour moi... s'il vous plait !!!!


	2. chapitre 1

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue + 5 ou 6 chapitres + un épilogue

Merci au lecteur, et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont laisser des review ça fait super plaisir :

**Myamora Malefoy :** merci pour le review, par contre les fin comme ça va falloir t'y habituer si tu lis toute la fics vu que pratiquement tout les chp finissent avec des fin de ce style.

**ginger : ** j'ai toute la fics dans la tête donc c'est sur que après c'est plus facile pour écrire. Je suis désoler pour les faute de grammaire mais j'ai tjs était nul en dictée. Que fais Sirius ?... ba tu vas voir, et effectivement Harry a très très mal tournée.

**Molianne :** merci c'est gentille de ta part et oui j'écrit la suite... elle arrive.

**Kephir : ** J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite si tu as bien aimer le début, en tt cas merci.

**morgane : ** Dans ce chapitre il y a un début d'explication mais c'est surtout dans le prochain chapitre que l'on commence à savoir ce qui c'est passer. Merci pour le review.

**Devil : ** euh... ba merci et la suite est là, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

**mymye-potter : **Je savais bien que je l'avais quelque part merci. Et pour la fin je suis obliger, pour bien montrer la différence entre azkaban et sa vie.

voilà bonne lecture...

_Chapitre 1_

Tout a commencer il y a environ un an, le 24 juin 1994 pour être exacte : le retour de Voldemort.

Pendant les vacance d'été j'ai été obliger de retourner chez ces chose qui ose s'appeler des humains. Mais pendant ces vacances j'ai appris à les mépriser, le retour de Voldemort m'avait métamorphoser, même si cette différence est minime par rapport à celle que j'ai subit après, les Dursley étaient terroriser par mon regard, mais il me maltraiter toujours et je me suis mis à les haïr. Heureusement pour eux Weasley m'a inviter chez lui début Août sinon on les aurait retrouver mort dans leur salon en plein été et pas quelque moi après.

Sur le coup j'avais été fou de joie d'apprendre que j'allais échapper au Dursley 1 moi. Mais au bout d'une semaine j'en avais assez de l'attitude des Weasley. L'attitude de la mère m'agacer, celle de la sœur m'exaspérer, celle des jumeaux n'en parlons même pas, mais le pire reste le moment où Weasley et la sang de bourbe m'ont annoncée qu'il sortait ensemble.

Un sentiment étrange m'a parcouru qu'à l'époque j'ai pris pour de la jalousie ! Laisser-moi rire ! Moi Harry Potter alias Max un des princes des ténèbres amoureux d'une sang de bourbe ! Non, avec le recul je me suis rendu compte que c'était du dégoût. 

Ma haine pour les Dursley ne s'arrêter pas simplement à eux mais à tous les moldu et, même si je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte, les sang de bourbes.

Je commençais à en vouloir à tout le monde et la rentrer n'a pas vraiment aidé. L'imbécile de ministre avait finalement accepté le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, la nouvel étais parue dans la Gazette du sorcier mi-juillet Depuis tous les sorcier me lançais des regards plein d'espoir, quel crétin !

J'en voulais à tout le monde : 

- La sang de bourbe pour être ce qu'elle était et ne pas comprendre la souffrance que les vrais sorciers peuvent ressentir.

- Weasley pour aimer une sang de bourbe.

- Dumbledore pour me prendre pour ce que je n'étais pas : le sauveur du monde magique. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que je sois la 100ème générations de Gryffondor.

-Mon père pour être la cause de tous mes ennuis.

-Black pour sans cesse me dire que je ressemble à mon père mais que j'ai les yeux de ma mère.

Et encore ça ce n'est que le début, donnait la liste entière serais trop long.

Je leur en voulais mais pas encore assez pour qu'il le remarque, je les mépriser mais eux continuer à m'aimer, il me trouvait juste plus distant il devait penser que c'était le contre coup des évènement de l'année passé. 

Ca a durer comme ça jusqu'au moi d'octobre, mais 2 moi avant noël j'ai attraper l'antero-prurites, vous savez ce que c'est ? En fait très peu de gens connaissent. C'est la maladie des douleurs passées, ça vous fait revivre toute l'histoire de votre famille, tous les moment les plus important qui ont fait de votre famille ce qu'elle est. Je suis resté deux semaines à l'infirmerie enfermé dans les mémoires de mon ascendance, de la création de Poudlard à la décapitation d'un de mes aïeuls pendant la révolution française en passant par la guerre de 100 ans. 

Sur 200 sorciers qui avait attraper cette maladie dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie seulement 2 était sortit indemne : Salazar Serpentard et son descendant Lord Voldemort et maintenant moi, la plupart mourait sur le coup de la douleur ou devenait fou. Pour mon compte une foi sortit de l'infirmerie il y a eu 2 grand changement : mes capacité magique ce sont multiplié et je suis devenu le meilleur élève de l'école avec Draco Malefoy et mon dégoût pour mon nom et ma famille et j'ai fait comme le seigneur des ténèbre et je me suis forger un nouveau nom : Max. Bien sur personne n'était encore au courant. 

Après avoir attrapé l'antero-prurites je les ai haïs, il ont commencer à s'en rendre compte et on pris peu à peu leur distance. Et pendant le bal de noël j'ai traiter Granger de sang de bourbe et tous mes amis mon tourner le dos mais je m'en fichait. Le bruit à parcourut l'école et est arrivé jusqu'au oreille de Draco, il est venu me voir pour me demander confirmation que je lui est donné et vous savez quoi ? A partir de ce moment on est devenu ami.

Mi-janvier Dumbledore est venu me voir, il avait remarqué mon changement de comportement, il était beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude et il m'a demander si je voulait changer de maison. Je lui ai répondu oui sans hésitation. 

C'est ainsi que le matin du 15 janvier pendant le petit déjeuner je me suis retrouvé sous le choixpeau magique. Son discours avait légèrement changé.

« Ce n'est pas la première foi que tu me porte…je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant changer ! C'est sûr ta place n'est plus à Gryffondor…SERPENTARD !!! »

Il y avait eu un grand froid après l'annonce du choixpeau, c'était la confirmation que Harry Potter avait belle et bien changer.

N/A : voilà le chapitre 1 est terminer, pour l'instant c'est encore soft, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, mais ça devrait commençait vers le chapitre 3 ou 4.

Un ch'tit review... please !!


	3. chapitre 2

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue+5 ou 6 chapitres+un épilogue

ATTENTION : dans ce chapitre il y a une présence de slash ça ne va pas loin du tout c'est même presque inexistant mais il y en a comme même.

Merci pour les review ça fait vraiment super plaisir :

**majandra : ** La voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^__^.

**Pam Pue Potter : **merci ça fait vraiment plaisir; le chapitre 2 est là.

**Math : ** j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle seras aussi bien que tu le dis merci pour les encouragement.

**Mymye-Potter : **Je suis d'accord qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour se forger un caractère pareil mais il faut prendre en compte que Harry RACONTE son histoire, c'est plus tard dans le temps il a déjà eu le temps de le former son caractère et ensuite avec l'antero prurites il a vu tte les souffrance causer à sa famille par les moldu et les enfant de moldu c'est pour ça qu'a noël il traite Hermione de sang de bourbe. Voilà j'espère que tu as compris, j'explique vraiment très mal -__-. Merci pour la review.

**Molianne :** merci et oui je continu.

**Sama : **ben la suite est la en espérant qu'elle ne va pas de décevoir.

**Myamora Malefoy :** c'est sur que les fin comme ça c'est très tentant même à écrire. Moi aussi j'adore Harry quand il devient un peu méchant quoique là il est un peu plus que méchant, c'est dans ce chapitre que ça commence, c'est encore soft mais c'est là.^__^.

ATTENTION : dans ce chapitre il y a une présence de slash ça ne va pas loin du tout c'est même presque inexistant mais il y en a comme même. 

voilà bonne lecture...

_Chapitre 2_

****

Ma nouvelle maison et amitié avec Draco faisaient du bruit dans l'école. Draco et moi on était les meilleures élèves de l'école, il m'a initier à la magie noire tous avait peur de nous, le nom que je m'était forger quelque temps plus tôt était désormais le mien pour Draco.

J'avais aussi changé physiquement : je m'étais lancé un sortilège pour corriger ma vue et me débarrassé de ces affreuse lunettes, j'avais énormément grandi je mesurait peut être 1m90 ou 95, mes épaules étais large, mais surtout mon regard était froid et une foi de temps en temps on pouvait y déceler une lueur rouge du au expérience de magie noire faite avec Draco. Lui aussi avait grandi et c'était élargie, mais on avait décider d'arrêter le Quidditch pour pouvoir faire plus de magie noire et aussi parce que j'en avais assez d'entendre dire que je voler comme mon père.

Il est de notoriété public que les joueurs de Quidditch attirent les filles et notre arrêt ne les a pas empêché de continuer à nous regardez, mais on s'en ficher on rester entre nous. Il nous est peut être arriver 1 ou 2 foi d'en profitez pour s'amuser un peu mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. En réalité on avait bien, chacun de notre coté, quelqu'un en vu mais on ne voulait pas vraiment en faire part à l'autre.

Ca à durer comme ça pendant encore 1 moi. Le seigneur des ténèbres se faisait très présent, je savais que Draco était un mangemort et qu'il faisait des rapports sur moi à Voldemort, mais je m'en fichais, en fait ça m'arranger, je voulais moi-même devenir mangemort, pour profitez des connaissance de Voldemort en magie noire. 

Le matin du 1er mars j'ai retrouvé Draco, seul, dans la salle commune de très mauvaise humeur, je lui ai demander ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a répondu :

« Le seigneur des ténèbres te veux dans ses rangs ! »

Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qui rendait Draco si en colère, mais après quelque secondes de réflexions j'ai comprit ce qui le déranger autant : Draco était le meilleur des mangemort il n'avait jamais rater une mission et pour lui c'était impossible que j'accepte de me faire mangemort. Je lui ai répondu en souriant :

« Et alors ! Où est le problème ? »

Il m'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon et m'avait fait un sourire dont il avait le secret :

«Je rêve où le grand Harry Potter veux être mangemort. »

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! »

Je lui avait sauter dessus et bloquer à terre sous moi, ça nous arriver très fréquemment de nous battre et vu qu'on étais de la même force ça n'était jamais le même qui gagné.

« Tu sais que t'es pas léger Max. »

« Ca te dérange tellement que je sois là ? »

« En fait…pas tellement.» 

Je l'ai d'abord regardé d'une manière étrange et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser. On est resté comme ça jusqu'à ce que les autre arrive, on s'est très vite séparé pour aller déjeuner. Qui aurait cru que la 1ère personne que Harry Potter embrasserait serait Draco Malefoy ? Enfin pas Harry Potter : Max. C'était une relation assez spéciale, en fait on n'était pas vraiment ensemble. Une foi de temps en temps ça nous prenez et on trouver un endroit tranquille, tout en continuant de prendre quelque fille au hasard.

Une semaine après on sortait du château à la rencontre de Voldemort pour que je devienne mangemort. On est aller à son quartier général, Draco nous a annoncé et ¼ d'heure plus tard on était face à Voldemort.

« Harry Potter…ça fait bizarre de te trouvait face à moi pour que tu devienne mangemort et pas pour te tuer »

« Croyez-moi ça l'ai aussi pour moi mais j'apprécierait que vous m'appeliez Max. Je ne suis plus un Potter »

Il m'avait fixé un moment avant de se tournez vers Draco.

« Tu ne m'avais pas mentit en me disant qu'il avait beaucoup changé »

« Je n'aurais jamais osez vous mentir »

Son regard s'était reposé sur moi et l'interrogatoire commença :

« Pourquoi veut-tu être mangemort ? »

« Pour apprendre et me venger »

« Te venger de qui ? »

« Des moldu, Dumbledore, Weasley…je m'arrêter ou dans 2 heures on y est encore. »

« Comment ça ? »

«Je veux tuer toute les personne qui ont eu un rapport avec mon ascendance. »

« Je veux que tu me prouve que tu n'as pas peur de prendre des vie humaine. » 

Je l'avais regardais un moment il voulait que je tue un homme, c'est à ce moment que Queudver avait décidé de rentrer dans la pièce un sourire passa sur mes lèvres :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Les mots, qui étaient sortit dans un murmure, étaient froids et sifflant, un éclair vert était sortit de ma baguette et avait frappé Queudver en plein cœur. J'aurait du avoir du remord mais les sentiment que j'avais eu était du dégoût et du plaisir.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

J'avais complètement oublié la présence de Voldemort, je l'avait fixé et lui avait répondu :

« Je hais les traître. » 

« Donc tu es prêt à me servir comme ton maître. »

« Je suis prêt à servir une personne qui pourra m'aider à me venger. »

Il avait sourit mais s'il avait fait plus attention à ce que j'avait dit il n'aurait pas sourit et il serait peut être encore en vie. Draco, lui, n'avait pas était dupe et me regardait lui aussi en souriant.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de retournez à Poudlard je vous enseignerez. Il est temps que l'on parle de vous dans le monde des sorciers. »

C'est ainsi que commença un rêve pour Draco et moi et un cauchemar pour le monde sorcier et Voldemort.

N/A : fin du chapitre 2, le R devrait se justifiait dans le prochain chapitre.

En attendant un ch'tit review pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite...^__^.


	4. chapitre 3

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue+5 ou 6 chapitres+un épilogue

Ca fait trop plaisir les review franchement vous êtes trop gentil :

**Sophie Black : **merci ! Et moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage les sous entendu de ce genre j'adore : )

**Mystikal : ** J'au toujours eu une faible pour les fics avec le PDV du méchant.... surtout quand la méchant c'est Harry ^__^. Merci pour le review. 

**Morgane : **Si t'as bien aimer le chapitre d'avant j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-là. Merci

**Majandra : ** heu... ben la voilà la suite en esperant qu'elle te plaira.

**Marika Jedusor : **Merci et oui oui je continu ^__^.

**?????????:** je suis désoler pour les faute de temps, surtout si ça complique pour lire je suis vraiment désoler je m'en suis rendu compte aprés l'avoir mis j'essayerais de faire attentions maintenant promis.

voilà bonne lecture...

_Chapitre 3_

On ne rentrait plus à Pouldard, Voldemort nous apprenait tous ce que j'avais toujours voulut savoir, enfin pas depuis toujours mais depuis que je m'étais mis à la magie noire. Il ne voulait pas encore nous emmener avec les autre mangemort, il n'arrêter pas de dire qu'il nous fallait une entré dans le monde des mage noir inoubliable. J'étais d'accord mais au point de resté enfermé au manoir Jedusor toute la journée ça en devenait vraiment lassant. Draco et moi on restait toute la journée à la bibliothèque à lire des livres ou dans nos chambre à s'occuper comme on pouvait.

On est restez prés d'un moi enfermé au manoir, j'ai pu voir passer les 52 mangemorts mais aussi des sorciers travaillant pour Voldemort mais pas assez pour porter la marque ou bien qui refusait de la porter, mais pour la dernière possibilité il n'y avait que moi et Draco qui avait eu l'audace de la refuser.

Les rangs de Voldemort s'était beaucoup épaissit depuis le moi de Juin où il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de mangemort. Je n'aurais jamais imaginait en voir certain d'entre eux ici : Ludovic Verpey, Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley…

Eux aussi avaient était très surpris de me voir ici…en fait tous les mangemorts avaient été surpris de me voir. La rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy avait été assez violente et aurait pu très mal finir. Lucius avait très mal pris ma nouvelle amitié avec son fils et il avait cru que j'étais ici parce que Voldemort m'avait attrapée et il avait commençait à m'insulter. J'était devenu particulièrement susceptible depuis quelque temps, je m'était énerver et je lui avait lancé Doloris, je le regardais se tordre de douleur par terre avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Draco était arrivé et avait pris le relais après que je lui ai répétais ce qu'il m'avait dit, Draco ne s'entendait plus très bien avec son père, même plus du tout en fait. Voldemort était arrivait juste avant que Lucius ne perde la raison.

« Vous voulez torturez…vous irez le faire sur des moldus demain, mais pas sur des mangemorts, des moldu que tu connais très bien Max. Demain toi et Dray vous irez a Privet Drive. Mais en attendant mon espion de Poudlard doit venir me rapportez des informations et vous ne l'avez pas encore vu même si vous le connaissez très bien. »

Dray était le nom de mangemort de Draco et l'espion dont parler Voldemort était bien sur Rogue mais ce que Voldemort ne savez pas c'était que Rogue était bien un espion mais il n'espionnait pas Dumbledore mais lui.

« Voldemort… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appelez Maître. »

« Peu importe, vous devriez prendre garde à Rogue. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est vous qu'il espionne ! Pas Dumbledore. »

« Est-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? »

«Le fait qu'il m'ai sauvé de Quirell en 1ère année n'est qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autre. »

« Cites en moi d'autre. »

« Quand Karkaroff lui a montrés sa marque qui revenais, Rogue à répliquer qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard, ou quand il l'a dénoncer lors de son procès, Dumbledore a défendu Rogue et à dit qu'il avait rejoint leur camp 1 an avant votre chute ou encore… »

« Très bien je te crois…Le sale petit traître il va me le payer. »

Ce soir là quand Rogue est arrivé Dray et moi on était dans la pièce mais sous des cagoules donc il ne pouvait pas nous reconnaître vu qu'il y avait un sortilège dessus pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous identifier, comme sur toutes les cagoules de mangemort d'ailleurs.

« Quelle informations m'apporte tu Severus ? »

« A vrai dire je n'apporte pas d'information à part celle que Harry Potter à belle et bien quitter Poudlard et que Dumbledore n'a aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve. »

1 semaine après ma disparition tous les journaux avaient pour titre 

« Harry Potter disparut ! Le seigneur des ténèbre aurait-il finit par mettre la main dessus » Et certaine personne croyait que j'était toujours à Poudlard mais que pour ma sécurité Dumbledore avait préféré dire que j'avais disparut. C'est pourquoi Rogue disait cela.

« Très bien mais ça je le savais déjà, tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup. »

C'est mon passage préféré, le moment où la victime commence à se rendre compte de ce qui l'attend.

« Un de mes mangemort m'a rapporter une bien étrange rumeur. Sais-tu qu'elle est cette rumeur Severus ? »

« N…non maître. »

« Elle dit que tu es un traître…Est-ce vrai ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne vous trahirai ! »

« Menteur ! _Endoloris _!...Tu vas mourir Severus. Mourir pour avoir trahis ton propre maître, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer…Max enlève ta cagoule et viens à coté de moi. » 

Je me souviens encore de la surprise que j'ai lue sur le visage de Rogue, sur le visage de tous, Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude de proposer à ses mangemort de tuer ses ennemies. Je me suis avancée, j'ai regardé Rogue droit dans les yeux et j'ai retiré ma cagoule. Rogue a écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

« Potter ! »

« Je hais ce nom, maintenant je m'appelle Max. »

« Vous l'avez mis sous Imperium ? »

« Je résiste à l'imperium et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour tous vous mépriser. »

« Vois-tu Severus, Max est venu vers moi de son propre jugement et c'est aussi lui qui m'a dit que tu était un traître. L'antero-prurites a fait des ravage sur lui et Dray…toi aussi avances toi »

Dray avait lui aussi attrapée l'antero-prurites pendant les vacances d'été mais je n'étais pas au courant, je l'avais appris en même temps que Rogue. 

Dray c'était avancé à son tour. Rogue avait était moins surpris qu'avec moi.

« Potter comment avez-vous… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je détester ce nom ! _Endoloris _! »

« Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Tant qu'il ne retourne pas vers Dumbledore et qu'il n'est plus en états de faire quoi que ce soit après, vous pouvez lui faire ce que vous voulez.

On l'a torturer pratiquement toute la nuit mais pas seulement avec Doloris, on lui a arracher les ongles, poignarder… . Il était très résistant, mais on ne la pas tuer, j'avais envie de l'emmener à Privet Drive et de le laisser avec les cadavres de mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin pour que Dumbledore est une chance de comprendre avant notre « entrer officiel » comme disait l'autre.

Donc le lendemain on est allé à Privet Drive avec Rogue qui était à peine conscient. Quand on est entré dans le salon « ma famille » y était rassemblé.

« Fiche le camps d'ici tout de suite ! »

« _Endoloris _»

On les à torturer eux aussi Dray s'occuper de ma tante et moi de mon oncle et mon cousin. Mais on ne les a pas torturer longtemps…ce n'était pas drôle avec Rogue je m'étais bien amuser je prenais du plaisir de le voir se débattre alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais là ils étaient tellement terrifier que qu'il ne se défendait même pas. D'ailleurs c'est Dray qui l'a fait remarqué.

« Je ne les aime, ils sont pas drôle, il ne se défende pas. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

« On devrait les tuer tout de suite. »

J'ai acquiescer d'un signe de tête j'ai tuer mon oncle et mon cousin d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre pendant que Dray achever ma tante d'un Avada Kedavra. On les à laisser dans le salon par terre avec Rogue assis dans un de leur fauteuil qui était mort pendant qu'on les torturer.

Je n'avais commis que 3 meurtres, je ne compte pas celui de Queudver qui n'était qu'un rat et tous le monde se moque de la mort d'un rat, et je savais déjà que c'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, la sensation de retirer une vie est quelque chose d'inoubliable ou torturer quelqu'un qui se débat alors qu'il n'a aucune chance étaient des plaisir auquel j'allais encore goûter des centaines et des centaines de foi.

N/A : Voilà le Harry-mangemort, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisez par les propos d'Harry au sujet des meurtre et de la torture...et je tiens à vous rassurer que je ne raconte pas ça sur une expérience personnelle ( heureusement !! )

Vous n'aurez cas me le dire par review... juste un ch'tit pour me dire que vous avez lu ma fics, même si vous detester.

note pour Sophie Black : J'espère que je m'en sort bien si tu n'aime pas n'hésite pas à le dire.


	5. chapitre 4

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue+5 chapitres+un épilogue

Je voudrais remercier plus que beaucoup Cassandre qui à eu le courage de corriger mes incalculable nombre de faute d'orthographe que je sème dans mes chapitre.

**majandra : ** La suite arrive petit à petit mais arrive. Pour Harry... enfin Max tu vas voir si il va vraiment mourir... à la fin ^__^.

**Morgane : **Si t'as était un peu dégoûter par le coup des ongle ce chapitre ne vas pas trop te plaire... je crois que c'est le pire que j'ai écrit quoique le 5 va être pas mal non plus enfin j'éspère que tu va l'aimer comme même ^__^.

**Myamora Malefoy : **c'est vrai qu'il est plutot hot Harry. Ce chapitre est plus sanglant et le 5 le seras encore plus. merci pour le review.

**sophie : ** merci c'est gentil et c'est pas grave qu'il ne soit pas long tant qu'il y en a sa fait tjrs super plaisir merci ^__^.

**Mystikal : ** C'est vrai qu'il sadique... et là il est encore plus, si tu l'aime comme ça se chapitre devrait te plaire... enfin j'espère ~__~. 

**Cassandre(pour ce que tu m'a dit dans le mail) : **C'est vrai que j'aurais pu plus la détailler mais je bloquer sur ça mort et j'avais peur de la rater alors j'ai préféré pas la faire, je te remercie encore ^__^.

**YunaFab : **Le but de ma fic c'est de justement savoir pourquoi il va mourir donc c'est normal qu'on le sache dés le départ. Merci d'avoir laisser un review.

**Xaphania :** moi aussi j'aime le coter sombre des personnage c'est d'ailleur pour ça que je l'a fait ^__^ par contre je suis désoler mais je ne vais pas beaucoup détailler le Harry/Draco par ce que ce n'est pas le but de ma fics il y aura peut être des ch'tit passage mais pas grand chose en plus je suis pas douer pour la romance et que entre c'est même pas de la romance. Pourquoi ca te fait penser à sa chanson ? en tt cas merci. 

voilà bonne lecture...

Chapitre 4   
  
Le 1er Avril nous avons fait notre entrée dans l'histoire. Voldemort pensait que c'était une excellente date : le jour où les sorciers ont commencé à se cacher des moldu…le jour où les sorciers ont montré qu'il étaient tous des lâches face aux moldus…le jour où les sorciers auraient du éliminer les moldus au lieu de se cacher. Ce jours là le ministre faisait un discours à des centaines de sorciers et sang-de-bourbe au Chemin de Traverse sur l'importance de respecter les moldus mais tout en restant inexistant à leur yeux.   
  
  
Nous avons attaqué le chemin de traverse pendant le discour de Fudge, au moment où il parlait des persécutions des moldus.   
  
  
  
- Je sais que depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les persécutions de moldu sont de plus en plus courantes, mais…   
  
- Mais je mets un point d'honneur à ce qu'elles le soient, Fudge.   
  
Les gens se sont tous mis à crier et à s'enfuir, mais ce que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu c'est que Dumbledore serait là. Quand il l'a aperçu, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais il s'est vite repris et a crié :   
  
- Activez le bouclier !   
  
Un mur transparent de couleur bleu-vert nous a entouré. D'habitude ce mur n'était pas suffisant pour retenir Dumbledore, mais avec Dray et moi, c'était largement suffisant. Dumbledore a essayé de transpercer le bouclier mais c'était peine perdue, Voldemort était presque aussi puissant que Dumbledore et Dray et moi étions aussi puissants que Dumbledore. Je pensais que Voldemort en profiterais pour le tuer mais au lieu de ça ils se sont mis à parler :   
  
- Ton pouvoir s'estompe vieillard, tu n'es plus dans le coup.   
  
- Tu ne génères même pas un tiers de la puissance contenue dans ce bouclier.   
  
- Que veux tu dire ?   
  
Mais Voldemort commença à comprendre, il nous jeta un coup d'œil. Il commençait à se douter de l'étendue de nos pouvoirs, et puis de toute façon, on s'ennuyait de servir un sorcier qui n'avait même pas été capable de tuer un bébé, il aurait du être content, on allait enfin parler de nous.   
  
Un seul regard à Dray m'avait suffit à comprendre que lui aussi en avait assez, pendant que Dumbledore expliquait à Voldemort qu'il y avait parmi ces mangemorts un ou deux sorciers plus puissant que lui, on s'est décalé jusqu'à sortir du bouclier. Et comme on ne l'alimentait plus il a perdu toute sa puissance. Et Voldemort a compris :   
  
- POTTER !!! MALEFOY !!! Vous êtes morts !!!   
  
On a retiré nos cagoules, tous les sorciers ont crié de surprise et j'ai pu voir sur le visage de Dumbledore un regard de déception, mais je m'en fichait royalement et Dray et moi on a commençé à se battre contre Voldemort tout en tuant le premier mangemort qui nous passait sous la main, si bien qu'au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous morts.   
  
Il était puissant, très puissant mais on l'était plus et on l'a maîtrisé.   
  
- Tu aurais du le savoir, Voldemort, il ne faut jamais dire que l'on m'a tué avant que je sois mort, j'ai déjà survécu deux fois face à toi.   
  
- Et encore, à ce moment tu n'étais pas si puissant Max. Mais maintenant Voldemort…c'est toi qui va mourir.   
  
- Cette simple chose que tu essaye de fuir avec tant d'énergie depuis des années, tu vas enfin savoir quel effet ça fait.   


- Mais avant…endoloris !   
  
On l'a torturé sur le Chemin de Traverse devant le ministre, Dumbledore et bien d'autres. Bien sur on avait déjà torturé plein de monde, en mission pour Voldemort sous anonymat, Mais là c'était…magique.   
  
  
Dumbledore a essayé de nous arrêter, mais ce n'était pas la peine; il n'était pas de taille. Je lui est simplement répliqué :   
  
- Vous devriez être content. Je fais enfin ce que vous avez toujours attendu de moi : détruire Voldemort.   
  
Je me suis tourné vers Dray et il m'a dit :   
  
- On le tue ensemble.   
  
J'ai acquiescé et on l'a tué.   
  
- Harry comment à tu pu changer à ce point.   
  
- Professeur Dumbledore, Harry est mort depuis maintenant environ 6 mois. Maintenant je m'appelle Max et lui Dray.   
  
- Monsieur le ministre…   
  
Quand Dray l'a appelé, Fudge s'est tassé sur lui-même…il aurait du s'enfuir.   
  
- On voulait vous dire Avada Kedavra !   
  
Dray avait toujours détesté le ministre de la magie et moi depuis un moment c'était le directeur de Poudlard que je détestais….Je l'ai tué, vous avez le droit de ne pas me croire mais j'ai bel et bien tué Dumbledore et c'est aussi le meurtre pour lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir, après celui de Voldemort.   
  
Ensuite on est retourné au Manoir Malefoy, qui allait être notre repaire pendant trois mois. Le lendemain la gazette du sorcier annoncait la bonne nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort et la mauvaise nouvelle de notre entrée dans l'histoire sous le nom de Max et Dray, les princes des ténèbres.

N/A : fin du chapitre 4...Harry alias Max n'est plus vraiment un mangemort... Sophie Black si ça te dérange dis-le j'essayerait de refaire l'histoire autrement... en tout cas Harry est devenu méchant ça c'est sur.

Des review... s'il vous plait !!


	6. chapitre 5

Cette fics vient d'un défi que Sophie Black avait proposer il y a assez longtemps "Harry devient un mangemort de lui-même, sans y être obliger" et j'ai décidais de le relever et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurait bien relever le défi.

**Disclamer** : aucun persos sont à moi il sont tous à JKR

**Rated** : R (il n'y a pas de sexes, juste un slash mais très secondaire homophobes vous êtes prévenu, mais je met R pour les propos que certain personnage tiennent qui pourrait choquer certaine personne.)

**nombres de chapitre** : un prologue + 5 + un épilogue

Je voudrais vraiment remercier Cassandre qui passe du temps pour corriger mes chapitre qui doivent être remplis de faute ensuite :

**Sophie : **Sa va alors si tu ne m'en veux pas qu'il ne soit plus mangemort, je suis rassurer et je le suis encore plus si tu aime bien ^__^ merci.

**morgane :** la voilà le suite ^__^ tu n'as pas était traumatisé ? Bon ben ça va alors... mais p-e être qu'avec que celui-là... y a une ch'tit scène de torture ça serait dommage d'être traumatiser par le dernier chp ^__^. merci 

**Myamora Malefoy : **C'est sur que ça tourne plus trés rond ds la tête de Harry et encore plus dans ce chapitre. Et par contre si c'est peut être la fin en fait ça dépend de vous tu vas voir à la fin du chp^__^.

**Mystikal : ** pour être mechant il est mechant Max et Voldemort je suis bien d'accord avec toi il a été plutot Naïf sur ce coup là en tt cas merci pour le review ^__^.

voilà bonne lecture...

_chapitre 5 (juste comme ça en passant moi c'est mon préféré j'espère que vous allez l'aimait)_

Les trois mois que on a passé après l'attaque du Chemin de traverse on certainement été les plus beau de ma vie. On a commencé à parler de nous dans le monde entier. Les gens avaient encore plus peur de nous que de Voldemort et ses mangemorts réunis, on nous disait encore plus cruels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'on avait frappé au hasard et qu'on n'avait pas de but précis à part la destruction, faire peur, se venger de ceux qui nous avaient manqué de respect…toute les excuses étaient bonnes tant qu'on pouvait tuer et torturer. 

Je n'avais plus aucun sentiment; les remords, la haine, l'amour n'avaient plus de sens pour moi, si j'étais avec Dray c'était juste pour le sexe…on avait 16 ans comme même. Si bien que quand j'ai rencontré la première personne dont j'était tombé amoureux, je me suis bien amuser à la torturé. Cho Chang avait quitté Poudlard au début de l'année et travaillait dans un bar sorcier comme serveuse. Quand on est arrivé, le bar était vide, les sorciers n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux. Lorsque Cho nous a vu arriver, elle a essayé de s'enfuir. L'idiote. personne ne peut nous échapper. 

- Harry comment as tu pu faire…faire ça ? 

Elle était terrorisée, mais en même temps déçue. 

- Cédric…il te faisait confiance… 

- Endoloris!…ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi ! 

- T…tu en as honte ! 

- Tu es plus courageuse que je ne le pensais…On va voir si tu vas le rester jusqu'au bout! Endoloris ! 

Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre. Je voulais du sang, j'avais toujours préféré torturer et tuer mes victimes les plus faibles à la manière moldue. J'aimais la vue du sang, donc j'ai sorti un poignard et j'ai commencé à lui déchirer la peau à coup de couteau. 

- T...Tu....r... ressemble... de plus en... en plus à... à lui. 

J'avais été à la fois flatté et vexé, mais c'est la suite de sa phrase qui m'avait le plus marqué : 

- Mais... tu es... plus lâche... tu n'arriveras... jamais... à son niveau. 

- Je ne suis pas un lâche et je suis déjà beaucoup plus haut que lui !! 

- Prouve-le. 

Elle l'avait murmuré avant de succomber à ses blessures. J'était devenu très orgueilleux. Après que Cho ai rendu son dernier son dernier soupir, je m'étais tourné vers Dray et lui avait dit : 

- On va attaquer Poudlard. 

- Quoi !!! Mais t'es complètement tarré !! 

- Ne me parle jamais comme ça ! Et si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, très bien, tu n'as qu'à changer de camp, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser en vie un adversaire de ta puissance... alors tu me suit ? 

Dray avait longuement hésité et avait fini par hocher la tête mais j'aurais du me méfier. Je serais peut être encore en liberté. 

On avait mis une semaine pour préparer l'attaque, et le 1 juillet, on était devant le château prêts à l'attaquer pendant le dîner. Quand on est entré dans la grande salle, il y a eu une explosion de cris et les élèves avaient commençé à s'enfuir, mais les professeurs s'étaient défendus, j'ai donc activé le bouclier, celui que Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient utilisé sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il aurait dû, je me suis tourner vers Dray juste le temps de l'entendre dire : 

- Je suis désolé.... 

Et avant d'avoir pu réagir, l'éclair rouge du sortilège de stupéfix fondait sur moi. 

Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'était enchaîné dans un des cachot de Poudlard et en face de moi Dray, lui aussi enchaîné, parlait avec Black, Weasley, la sang de bourbe et Mcgonagall. 

- Espèce de traître ! 

Ils avaient tous sursauté, ils ne m'avaient pas lancé le contre sort, j'avais repris connaissance sans. On pouvait lire dans tous les regards la déception et la peur. 

- Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? 

- Tuer des Sang de bourbes d'accord, torturer des sang purs déjà moins, mais Poudlard... C'est des enfants Max, des enfants. 

- Et alors ! 

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ! 

La phrase était sortie de la bouche de Black. on pouvait y entendre le désespoir et la rage. 

- Tais-toi sale chien ! T'es toujours pas à Azkaban. 

Cette fois, Black avait opté pour la haine. 

- On a retrouver le cadavre de Queudver dans une forêt près du manoir Jedusor, j'ai été innocenté. 

- Ce que tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir pu tuer de tes propres mains le sale petit rat. J'ai eu un certain plaisir à le tuer, mais je me demande comment vous avez pu lui faire confiance à ce rat, toi et mon crétin de père. 

Black s'était jeté sur moi et m'avait rué de coup, McGonagall avait été obligée d'utiliser un sortilège pour l'arrêter. Dray dans son coin rigolait mais on avait pu voir une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard : qu'est-ce qui allait nous arriver ? C'est McGonagall qui nous avait apporté la réponse. 

-Vous allez être envoyés à Azkaban. Dray tu as une petite chance d'échapper à l'ultime châtiment mais toi, Max, tu es condamné. 

J'aurais du avoir peur, être triste...mais rien, je n'ai rien ressenti, j'ai juste dit : 

- J'vais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ? 

- Azkaban n'est plus tenu par les détraqueurs. 

- Et puis de toute façon même un détraqueur ne voudrait pas de ton âme tellement elle est pourrie. 

- C'est sur que la tienne, ils l'aiment bien, hein Black ! Ils s'en sont nourris pendant 12 ans! Il ne doit plus en rester grand chose maintenant. 

McGonagall avait eu toute les peine du monde à l'empêcher de me sauter à la gorge. 

C'est ainsi que Dray et moi avons été envoyés à Azkaban. Le procès à eu lieu il y a trois jours. Dray a été condamnée à 5 ans de prison et moi a recevoir l'Avada Kedavra. Ils ont été obligé de m'attacher au mur pour ne pas que je tue Dray. La seul chose que je vais regretter de ce monde, c'est de ne pas avoir tué mon ennemi, qui est devenu mon ami et qui m'a ensuite trahi. 

N/A : fin du chapitre 5 et maintenant je voudrais savoir si vous êtes content de ce que Draco a fait ou si vous lui en voulait pour avoir trahit Harry parce que moi j'arrive pas à me décidait entre les deux options -__-.

p-e la fin de la fics... en fait je sais pas, j'hésite à mettre l'épilogue pour plusieurs raison : déjà le chp d'avant à eu moins de review donc peut être que ma fics ne plait plus, après j'aime bien comme fin... si je met un épilogue ça serait la mise à mort de Harry parce que j'avais bien une idée mais j'arrive pas à faire passer les émotions que je voudrais alors je sias pas.

j'ai donc un appel au secours pour vous : Est-ce que j'ai met un épilogue ? 

Je voudrais aussi vous demandais au cas où je ne ferais pas d'épilogue j'aimerez vraiment beaucoup que ce qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout me laisse un ch'tit mot meme un tout ch'tit de rien du tou même si c'est pour me dire que c'était nul mais juste pour que je sache combien on lut la fics merci d'avance.

miss serpentard 


	7. NOTE

Salut je suis enfin de retour !!!!!

J'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps surtout pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'épilogue... Je suis désoler pour ceux qui en voulait un mais Sophie Black m'a dit qu'elle préféré qu'il n'y en est pas et à la base c'est son défi donc je l'ai écouter.

Si vous voulez comme même savoir ce qui c'est passé après voilà un résumer_ très_ rapide : 

Lors de l'exécution d'Harry alias Max, 15 sorcier lui ont lancer l'Avada Kedavra pour être sur qu'il meurt et il ne sait pas relever, personne n'a verser de larme et ont à même organiser une fête pour sa mort. Draco alias Dray, quant à lui a passer ses 5 année à Azkaban, à sa sortit on a pas entendu parler de lui pendant 2 année de tranquillité et de bonheur mais en réaliser il se remettait de sa condamnation pour revenir encore plus puissant et redoutable qu'avant. Dray c'est remis à tuer des sang de bourbes et des sang pur mais évite soigneusement les enfant. Il sème ainsi la terreur pendant 7 ans avant de se faire tuer par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger... et c'est ainsi que fini le règne de Max et Dray les prince des ténèbres...

Voilà bon je sais c'est pas terrible et surtout très court mais bon c'est déjà ça... non ? 

Je voudrais remercier les reviewer et surtout Cassandre qui à eu la gentillesse de corriger mes chapitre... merci :

**Sailor digital : ** je suis désoler pas de suite. mais merci d'avoir laisser une review.

**Morgane :** Pas d'épilogue désoler... et de suite pour le point de vue de Draco non plus, j'arrête définitivement cette fics je veux me concentrer sur mon autre "un sorcier à la vie sombre" qui me tien énormément à cœur parce qu'il y a mon persos préféré dedans. En tt cas merci pour le review et pour tout les autre tu m'a soutenu tout le long de la fics et je te remercie particulièrement pour ça... merci ^__^. 

**Sophie Black :** Je suis contente que tu es aimer vu que c'était ton défi, je ne fais pas d'épilogue comme tu l'as voulu. Apparemment la fin t'as surpris ^__^ en tt cas merci pour l'idée et pour avoir reviewer.

**Majandra :** ba si j'ai fait mourir ton Harry... j'aime bien le faire souffrir même si dans cette fics c'est plus lui qui A fait souffrir enfin bref. Merci d'avoir suivit cette fics je crois que je serais jamais arriver au bout sans vous... merci ^__^.

**Tania Potter : **au j'en ferais sûrement d'autre du point de vue du "méchant" je ferais même sûrement que ça^__^(d'ailleur j'en écrit une autre avec le point de vue T.E.J "un sorcier à la vie sombre"). Tu es contente que Dray est trahit Max... ouais c'est vrai mais en même temps je hais les traître donc je sais pas mais vous êtes beaucoup a avoir bien aimer que Dray le trahisse... je dois être bizard comme fille. merci beaucoup (PS: moi non plus je sais jamais entre le S ou le T ^__^)

**Myamora Malefoy :** je suis désoler pas d'épilogue... mais je ferais sûrement une fics où Harry meurt ^__^. C'est sur que des enfant c'est vraiment des **** mais bon. Merci d'avoir laisser un review et d'avoir suivit ma fics.

**LE vrai de vrai :** Si Harry est mort et piquer la baguette du lanceur d'Avada Kedavra il aurait fallu qu'il en pique 15 ça aurait fait beaucoup comme même. Et Dumbledore il l'a déjà tuer et puis je trouve que c'est une bonne raison de se fair tuer parce qu'on voulait torturer des enfants^__^. Merci.

**Marika Jedusor :** On y échappe à la gravité la preuve on va dans l'espace donc l'épilogue ba y c'est échapper ^__^. Non sans rire je fais pas d'épilogue parce que Sophie Black me l'a demander et parce que je veux me concentrer sur mon autre fics. En tout cas merci pour le compliment ça fait plaisir^__^.

**Mimi granger : **après avoir réfléchi je suis d'accord avec toi Dray à abuser de trahir Max ( je hais les traître)je suis contente que tu s aimer ma fics merci.

**YanuFab :** Draco OOC en fait c'est presque le but de la fics de faire des persos OOC. Et Non je suis désoler pas de suite. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser un review.

**Clem :** Heu... ba... je me suis débrouiller avec un ch'tit résumer j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop. En tt cas merci d'avoir laisser un review.

**Nono :** Je suis désoler de ne pas laisser de suite et non Harry n'est pas possédé. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la flemme... je l'ai tout le temps et puis c'est déjà super simpas de ta part de m'avoir laisser un review. Et pour le regard de chien battu je suis immuniser j'ai un chien qui le fait tout le temps depuis 3 ans ^__^.

**Wini :** Ba non pas de suite mais meri beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir^__^. 

Voilà je voudrais aussi remercier tout les lecteur qui n'ont pas laisser de review mais qui se sont quand même donner la peine de lire la fics jusqu'au bout... merci ^__^.

Pour ce que ça intéresserait j'ai posté une autre fics sous le nom de "un sorcier à la vie sombre" l'histoire c'est T.E.J à l'age de 15 ans qui va dans le futur.

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteur et aussi parce que je voudrais avoir des idée, je sais comment la finir j'ai l'idée principal mais il me manque des évènement, je vous serais super reconnaissante d'aller la lire et de me dire ce que vous en penser.

Elle est ds la categorie Mystérie et c'est Voldemort le persos principal merci.

Je voudrais encore tous vous remercier je vous adore tous !!!!!!!!

MISS SERPENTARD 


End file.
